Juegos de San Valentín
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: Un especial del Dia de los Enamorados LenxMiku espero que lo disfruten n n!


_Este es un especial para San Valentín de Len y Miku *-* (one-shot xD)_

_Disclaimer:__Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

**Juegos de San Valentín.**

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín… y los Vocaloids Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Mikuo, Rin, Len y Miku decidieron jugar al "amigo secreto"… que consistía en hacer un sorteo entre los que querían jugar, y debían sacar un papel en el cual vendría escrito el nombre de uno de sus compañeros y luego debían regalar algo a la persona que les tocó, pero no deben decirle el nombre que sacaron a nadie hasta el día en que tengan que entregar los regalos (_Nota de la autora: __se entendió? xD no soy muy buena explicando estos juegos :c… pero todos deben conocer éste [__supongo D:__], si no después se entenderá mejor cuando se desarrolle la historia xD). _

–Muy bien! Haremos esto como todos los años… espero que esto los regalos sean mejores – dijo Meiko… quien el año pasado había recibido una botella de champaña… pero sin alcohol de parte de Kaito, quien quería que ella dejara su alcoholismo, pero fue imposible.

–Fue por tu bien Meiko – respondió Kaito, quien en seguida fue golpeado brutalmente por Meiko –Lo siento no se volverá a repetir – agregó mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

–Si hubiera sabido antes que tú eras mi amigo secreto me habría retirado – dijo Meiko molesta

–No peleen… la intención es lo que cuenta Meiko-san – decía Rin.

–Ya! No tardemos y hagamos el sorteo! – decía Miku entusiasmada… y ella rogaba para que le tocara Len, ya que hace poco se había empezado a sentir atraída hacia el rubio… pero él en sí no mostraba ningún interés a parte de solo amistad… pero eso no detendría a Miku.

Escribieron todos los nombres en unos pequeños papeles, los doblaron y revolvieron… y así todos los Vocaloids fueron sacando un papel… y en el momento en el cual abrieron el papel para ver quien le había tocado a cada uno ese año, hubo algunas caras que se sonrojaron… como la de Rin, Miku y Gakupo…

–Rayos! No podemos hacer el sorteo otra vez? – preguntó Meiko, quien le había tocado Kaito y no le agradaba la idea

–No! D..digo… hay que seguir las reglas – dijo Miku sonrojada… afortunadamente le había tocado Len…

–Miku tiene razón! Las reglas son lo más importante! – agregó Gakupo, a quien le había tocado su gran amor platónico Luka…

–Está bien… falta una semana para San Valentín… y repito! Quien quiera que tenga mi nombre quiero un regalo que valga la pena! – gritó Meiko…

Luego Miku comenzó a observar a su alrededor hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio… lo miró de pies a cabeza sin que él lo notara… al parecer Len estaba conforme con la persona a la cual debía regalarle algo… pero quien sería? Pero en ese momento en el que Miku miraba fijamente al rubio y todos sus movimientos, su amiga Rin se le acercó y le pidió que fueran a hablar a solas… la verde-aqua aceptó encantada…

–Que necesitas Rin? – preguntó Miku cuando ya estaban solas en la habitación de Rin.

–M…Miku es que… sabes… a mí me gusta Mikuo… y, yo soy su amiga secreta… pero no sé que puedo comprarle – respondió Rin haciendo que Miku se sorprendiera…

–De verdad Rin? Te lo advierto Mikuo nii-san es muy celoso… pero aun así es un buen chico – dijo Miku mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Rin – déjame pensar en algo que le guste – agregó Miku colocando una mano en su mentón..

–Gracias Miku! Pero no debes decirle a nadie! – pidió Rin

–Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie! Y ya sé que es lo que puedes darle a mi hermano… unos binoculares! El adora saber lo que hacen los demás, es muy entrometido en todo, y quizá yo salga perjudicada… pero pienso que ese sería un buen regalo para él… y así podría fijarse en ti Rin! – respondió alegremente Miku

–Muchas gracias Miku! De verdad te lo agradezco! Ahora mismo iré a ver algo a alguna tienda… vamos! – dijo muy entusiasta Rin tomando a Miku del brazo y llevándola por la fuerza a la puerta de la casa

–R..Rin tengo cosas que hacer mejor mañana – decía Miku mientras que Rin la ignoraba, estaba muy emocionada por lo que le compraría. Cuando Rin prácticamente arrastraba a Miku por las escaleras, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Len iba subiendo… y cuando se percataron ya fue muy tarde, Rin esquivó a su gemelo pero Miku quien venía de tras de la rubia no se percató de la presencia del chico, por lo que chocaron perdiendo el equilibrio al instante, y provocando una fuerte caída de Miku sobre Len… haciendo que el chico se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo (por suerte solo estaban a dos peldaños de altura).

–Len! mira lo que hiciste! – gritaba Rin a su hermano quien yacía en el piso junto con Miku.

–Tú eres la descuidada que corre por las escaleras! – respondía Len con la verde-aqua aun en sima – Miku estas bien? Te hiciste daño?– preguntó luego Len, sentándose, tomando la cara de Miku para ver si tenía algún rasguño y mirándola a los ojos.

–L..Len-kun! como lo siento! Si estoy bien… y tú te hiciste daño? – preguntó la verde-aqua parándose rápidamente con la cara roja y muy nerviosa mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar a Len.

–E..eso creo… solo me golpee fuerte la cabeza – respondió el rubio aceptando el gesto de la chica y tocándose el lugar del golpe – duele un poco pero no es nada de qué preocuparse – agregó para que Miku no se preocupara..

–Oh en serio? Pero qué es eso hermano? Es sangre? – dijo burlonamente Rin a su hermano… quien cada vez que veía sangre se desmallaba.

–Sa..san…gre..? – dijo Len entrecortado mientras se desvanecía y caía de nuevo… en realidad no tenía nada de sangre, solo que Rin quería reírse un poco, pero antes de decir que solo era una broma ya era demasiado tarde, Len se había desmayado y al parecer también deliraba dormido.

–Len-kun! Despierta! Que hacemos Rin? – decía Miku desesperada mientras tomaba la cabeza de Len y la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

–Que mal creo que se murió – respondió Rin indiferentemente, tocando a su hermano con su pie a ver si se movía.

–El barco… naufragó? – deliraba Len.

–N..no digas eso Rin! Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá – pidió Miku a su amiga.

–Está bien – respondió la rubia… y así entre las dos llevaron a Len hasta el sofá recostándolo con cuidado, Miku en seguida fue a buscar hielo para colocar en la cabeza del chico…

–Veo una luuz~…– seguía delirando Len recostado en el sofá.

–Eso es Len! sigue la luz! A ver si así me dejas en paz! – le gritaba Rin a su moribundo hermano.

–Rin no! Len por ningún motivo sigas la luz! – dijo Miku acercándose a Len y tomando una de sus manos muy preocupada.

–Que es esto?... un Ángel? – decía Len abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras que con una mano tomaba la cara de Miku y se acercaba a ella…

–L..Len-kun? – se preguntaba Miku quien estaba muy sonrojada al ver como el chico se le acercaba cada vez mas.

–Ya despierta idiota, mira tengo una banana! – dijo Rin mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su hermano.

–BANANA? – dijo rápidamente el rubio abriendo de par en par sus ojos azules – Donde! Don.. – pero Len no pudo terminar su oración al percatarse de que Miku tenía una de sus manos y lo cerca que estaban… en seguida los dos se sonrojaron al máximo.

–Len-kun! por fin despertaste! – decía Miku mientras se tiro a abrazar fuertemente a Len.

–Miku… – el rubio correspondió el abrazo – estoy bien gracias – agregó mientras aun abrazaba a Miku.

–Está bien ya entendí, consigan una habitación – dijo Rin mientras se alejaba y los dejaba solos… en seguida ellos reaccionaron y se separaron.

–P..perdón Len-kun me alegro que despertaras, de verdad siento lo de tu caída, ahí tienes hielo, nos vemos – dijo rápido Miku para luego irse corriendo de ahí, dejando a Len con una mano estirada y confundido…

Cuando Miku ya estaba en su cuarto comenzó a pensar en que podría comprarle a Len… y fue cuando recordó… *Claro! Len ama las bananas* pensó la verde-aqua… el regalo debía ser algo relacionado con bananas, pero que podría ser? Siguió pensando toda la tarde… hasta que sin darse cuenta se durmió profundamente. Al día siguiente cuando despertó se le ocurrió el regalo perfecto por lo que en seguida se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo rápidamente en busca de un regalo para Len.

Las horas pasaban y todos se preguntaban dónde estaba Miku, no le había dicho a nadie a donde había ido ni a qué hora volvería, y para empeorar las cosas su teléfono estaba en su habitación… hasta que cerca de las 4 de la tarde de ese día todos estaban en el salón principal de la casa hablando de que harían, avisarían que Miku Hatsune estaba desaparecida? Esperarían la llamada de sus supuestos secuestradores? O qué? Solo había algo seguro, Len y Mikuo estaban como locos porque Miku no aparecía por ninguna parte, por lo que los dos se dirigieron corriendo a la puerta para salir a buscarla, pero cuando la abrieron se encontraron con que Miku sacaba sus llaves para entrar.

–Hola ya llegue, a donde van con tanta prisa? – preguntó la chica muy tranquila, no se imaginaba las cosas que sus compañeros creían que le había pasado.

–Íbamos a buscarte! M..Miku yo… nosotros estábamos preocupados dónde estabas? – reclamaba Len.

–Si Miku Hatsune! Desde cuando sales sin avisar? – preguntó Mikuo muy severo – No vuelvas a hacer eso hermanita me preocupé – agregó Mikuo rompiendo su seriedad y lanzándose a llorar mientras abrazaba a Miku.

–Aléjate idiota! – dijo Meiko empujando lejos a Mikuo – Miku no vuelvas a escapar de esa manera! Tuve que beber sake para no preocuparme tanto! – decía la chica que estaba en un muy avanzado estado de ebriedad.

–M..Meiko-san tranquila… chicos lo siento pero tenía cosas que hacer – respondió Miku, de repente vio como todos sus compañeros se le acercaban a preguntarle donde había estado y que era lo que había hecho… obviamente Miku no respondió con completa sinceridad pero aun así todos creyeron su historia. Y cuando por fin la dejaron tranquila ella se dirigió a su cuarto para contemplar mejor el regalo que había comprado para Len…estaba muy emocionada, solo quedaba esperar a que el día en que intercambiarían los regalos llegara.

Cuando el tan esperado día de San Valentín llego todos estaban muy emocionados por descubrir quién era su amigo secreto, y que regalos recibirían…

Meiko había comprado mucho sake… Kaito había comprado mucho helado, Gakupo compro galletas y Luka se encargó de toda la organización… tenían planeado hacer algo muy interesante que en los años anteriores jamás habían hecho… según ellos serían unos inocentes juegos para celebrar San Valentín.

–Muy bien chicos comenzaremos a entregar los regalos! – dijo Meiko aun que la idea no le agradaba mucho. Así cada Vocaloid fue en busca de la persona que le había tocado para entregarle el presente. Muy tímidamente Miku comenzó a acercarse a Len, hasta que se decidió a hablarle.

–L..Len-kun… so..sorpresa! yo soy tu amiga secreta, aquí tienes tu regalo, feliz día de San Valentín – dijo Miku mirando hacia abajo muy sonrojada mientras que entregaba el regalo a Len.

–Miku! Tú eras mi amiga secreta? Que coincidencia… y..yo soy tu amigo secreto, t..ten tu regalo, feliz día de San Valentín – respondió Len un poco ruborizado y entregando alegremente el regalo a Miku, quien estaba muy sorprendida por tal coincidencia! Así los dos intercambiaron sus regalos, y Len fue el primero en abrir el suyo – M..Miku…esto es… – decía Len mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y a sonreír alegremente al ver que en la bolsa había una caja musical con forma de banana que tenía la melodía de la canción "Fire Flower" (_Nota de la autora:__ "Fire Flower" es una canción original de Len! es muy tierna! Me encanta ;D) _una de sus composiciones favoritas, y que en la parte de abajo tenía grabada unas palabras "Feliz San Valentín Len-kun, nunca me olvides… de: Miku"

–Qué?... No te gusta? – preguntó Miku muy preocupada… el día en el que supuestamente había desaparecido ella se había encargado de ir a una tienda donde fabricaban cajas musicales a pedido, y se había quedado toda la mañana esperando a que terminaran esa caja (por ser una Vocaloid habían dejado su pedido como prioridad).

–P..Por supuesto que me gusta… Miku de verdad gracias! – respondió inmediatamente Len notando un gesto de alivio por parte de la chica – ahora abre el tuyo!

–Cla..claro – respondió Miku nerviosa, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron aun mas en cuanto vio que en la caja había una hermosa cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba una "M" acompañada por una "L" (en otras palabras Miku y Len), las letras estaban juntas y parecían tener algo escrito de tras… Miku estaba a punto de voltear la cadena para leer que era lo que decía, pero fue interrumpida.

–T..te gusta? – preguntó Len, quien al parecer estaba muy sonrojado.

–Si! Len gracias! – respondió la verde-aqua muy feliz por el regalo del chico.

–Genial Miku! No la voltees hasta que yo te diga por favor – Pidió Len a Miku quien acepto algo confundida… mientras que por otra parte los demás intercambiaban sus regalos… Rin tímidamente se le acercó a Mikuo para entregarle su regalo, el chico al abrirlo vio los binoculares y en seguida sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Rin, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran al instante; Después Mikuo se acercó con mucho temor a entregarle el regalo a quien le había tocado… Meiko, ella con mucha seriedad miró el regalo que él le entregaba, pero en cuanto lo abrió los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al parecer le había encantado ese obsequio, ya que era un sake de muy buena calidad y muy difícil de conseguir, Mikuo se había salvado de la paliza que podría haber recibido si es que a Meiko no le hubiera gustado el regalo; al rato Meiko debía entregarle un regalo a Kaito, pero no lo hizo gentilmente, lo único que hizo fue gritar.

–Kaito yo soy tu amiga secreta aquí tienes tu regalo! – para luego lanzarle el regalo golpeándolo en la cabeza, Kaito se dispuso a abrir el regalo después del golpe, y se encontró con la sorpresa… era una máquina para hacer helados caseros… el peli-azul comenzó a llorar de la emoción…

–Meiko! Eres la mejor! Ya no eres una bruja, molesta y gruñona! – decía Kaito mientras corría tras Meiko para abrazarla…

–Aléjate de mi idiota! – respondía Meiko mientras escapaba de Kaito… pero luego él se detuvo para entregar el regalo a la persona que le había tocado… Gakupo, era algo extraño regalarle algo a un chico de parte de otro chico para San Valentín, pero ese era el trato. Gakupo se detuvo a observar el regalo que Kaito le entregaba… lo desenvolvió, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver un álbum repleto con imágenes de Luka en bikini….

–D..De donde sacaste esto! – preguntó Gakupo emocionado.

–Se las conseguí al fotógrafo que hizo esa sesión de fotos a Luka – respondió Kaito – sabía que te gustaría!

–Kaito eres el mejor! – gritó Gakupo, quien estaba a segundos de una hemorragia nasal… luego él se acerco a Luka para entregarle su regalo… la chica aceptó encantada el obsequio y lo abrió rápidamente. Se emocionó bastante al encontrarse con una caja de chocolates muy finos acompañados por velas aromatizantes para baño.

–Gakupo muchas gracias me encanta! – dijo Luka mientras abrazaba al chico… pero para él era demasiado tarde, una gota de sangre comenzaba a salir de la nariz del chico al imaginarse a Luka con bikini… Ella no se dio cuenta del estado de Gakupo, por lo que procedió después a buscar a Rin y entregarle el obsequio.

La rubia estaba hipnotizada escuchando como Mikuo hablaba de distintas cosas, algunas muy estúpidas pero aun así Rin lo escuchaba atentamente.

–Rin aquí tengo tu regalo, soy tu amiga secreta! – dijo Luka acercándose a la rubia entregándole el obsequio. En seguida Rin comenzó a abrir el regalo, y se maravillo al encontrarse con unos audífonos color naranja, con diseños de naranja… todo relacionado con naranjas (la fruta)… que era algo que Rin amaba.

Todos estaban felices con sus regalos de San Valentín, y ya se acercaba la hora de que comenzaran los juegos que Luka había preparado. En ese momento Miku subió a su habitación a buscar su teléfono por si alguien la llamaba, y Len fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso.

–Muy bien ahora comenzaremos con los juegos de San Valentín, todos busquen una pareja del sexo opuesto menos sus hermanos – dijo Luka rápidamente con una risa malvada, mientras tomaba a Gakupo del brazo haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

–Rin quieres ser mi pareja? – preguntó Mikuo, en seguida la chica aceptó muy feliz.

–Meiko quieres… – Iba a decir Kaito, pero Meiko se le adelanto sentándose sobre él.

–Claro Kaito como quieras – respondió Meiko con una botella de sake en la mano. Ya todos estaban con su pareja, hasta que llegó Len.

–De que me perdí? – preguntó Len al ver a todos en parejas.

–Len no tiene pareja… pero esperen ahí viene Miku! – dijo Meiko viendo como la verde-aqua bajaba las escaleras.

–Que sucede? – preguntó Miku igual de confundida que Len.

–Está decidido, Len hará pareja con Miku para el juego! – dijo Rin quien estaba junto a Mikuo.

–Pareja? Que juego? – preguntaba Miku sonrojada, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Meiko y Luka la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron hacia donde estaba Len.

–Muy bien! Ahora que todos tienen pareja comencemos a jugar… pero antes de que lo olvide… todos deben beber medio vaso de sake antes de empezar – dijo Luka mientras servía los vasos.

–Qué? Pero Luka, algunos somos menores de edad para beber sake aun! – dijo Miku preocupada.

–No se preocupen! Nadie se va a enterar! – dijo Meiko quien ya se había bebido una botella completa de sake ella sola…

–Vamos Miku es solo por ésta vez! A demás yo siempre quise probar el sake! – dijo Rin entusiasta mientras que Mikuo estaba de acuerdo. Todos comenzaron a beber el medio vaso de sake que les dio Luka… Menos Len y Miku (al parecer eran los únicos con sentido común)

–Rin de verdad no creo que esto este bi… – estaba a punto de decir Len pero fue interrumpido por el sake que Gakupo le obligó a beber… todo fue tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Len tocía reiteradamente sin poder parar, sentía que la garganta le ardía en fuego… pero los demás le decían que era completamente normal la primera vez. Muy pronto fue el turno de Miku, así que Luka y Meiko la sujetaban mientras que Rin bacheaba el sake lentamente en la boca de Miku. Producto a esto Miku también tocía desenfrenadamente… pero muy pronto esos efectos desaparecieron en ambos chicos que se habían resistido.

–Bien, ahora que todo está listo comencemos a jugar al "verdad o reto combinado con un toque de Meiko"… es como el "verdad o reto" tradicional solo que Meiko me dio la gran idea de que si escoges el reto en vez de la verdad tendrás que beber medio vaso con sake como castigo adicional… alguna objeción con esto? – preguntó Luka mientras colocaba una botella sobre la mesa con la que decidirían que pareja debía decir la verdad o cumplir un reto que los demás escogieran.

–Y..Yo creo que ést… – iba a decir Miku fue interrumpida por Luka.

–Bien como nadie está en contra comencemos! – Luka comenzó a hacer girar la botella y todos observaban nerviosos… hasta que ésta se detuvo en la pareja conformada por Rin y Mikuo.

–Valla Rin y Mikuo son los primeros afortunados, escojan verdad o reto – dijo Kaito… Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en escoger la "verdad" por lo que los demás comenzaron a deliberad cual sería la pregunta que deberían responder – bien respondan con la verdad! Saben que Meiko es un detector de mentiras cuando está ebria y si no responden con sinceridad sufrirán las consecuencias! Mikuo te gusta Rin? Rin te gusta Mikuo? – preguntó Kaito provocando que un fuerte color carmesí invadiera las caras de éstos jóvenes.

–Reto! – gritaron simultáneamente Rin y Mikuo sin poder mirarse a la cara.

–Cobardes! – les gritaba Meiko, mientras que los demás decidían un reto para ellos.

–Ya decidimos! A parte del sake… Rin debes sacarle ésta galleta de la boca a Mikuo – Dijo Gakupo mientras sostenía una pequeña galleta en sus manos… Rin y Mikuo estaban muy nerviosos, pero debían cumplir o las consecuencias serían peores, así que bebieron el medio vaso de sake cada uno, Mikuo puso la galleta entre sus labios, y tímidamente Rin comenzó a acercarse… todos observaban atentos, y por fin la rubia llegó a la galleta rosando los labios de Mikuo lo cual hizo que los dos comenzaran a temblar, hasta que por fin Rin logró sacar la galleta y todos comenzaron a aplaudir porque habían cumplido el reto, mientras que en lo único que pensaba Miku era *Que no me toque a mi… sería muy vergonzoso hacer algo como eso con Len en frente de todos*…

Luego fue el turno de la pareja conformada por Luka y Gakupo, ellos escogieron el reto, por lo que tuvieron que beber sake y posar de una forma muy pervertida para que Meiko pudiera tomar una foto y guardar los recuerdos… después fue el turno de Kaito y Meiko, y obviamente escogieron el reto después de no atreverse a responder la simple pregunta – *¿se han besado?* – por lo que bebieron sake y debían cumplir con el desafío de besarse por 5 segundos… y no les quedó de otra que cumplirlo… a demás todos los retos eran capturados por la cámara. Tiempo después las cosas se volvían mas y mas hot, debido a que solo escogían retos debían beber mucho, menos Len y Miku que no les había tocado ni una sola vez, y observaban aterrados los tipos de desafíos que cumplían sus compañeros y hermanos. El que más los impactó, fue el reto que Kaito y Meiko tuvieron que cumplir, que consistía en que el peli-azul debía quitarle sus bragas a Meiko con los ojos vendados.

Una vez más la botella comenzó a girar para escoger a la próxima pareja, hasta que se detuvo.

–Por fin es el turno de Len y Miku! Ya era hora ustedes no han hecho nada en todo este tiempo! – Dijo Rin quien se escuchaba muy ebria.

–Eh? No… de verdad que yo no… – intentaba decir Miku con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Bien! Escojan! Verdad o reto! – preguntó Luka que también estaba ebria.

–Luka… no pueden obligarnos a… – iba a decir Len pero fue interrumpido.

–Ya cállate gemelo! Ahora escojan! Verdad o reto – gritó Rin,a Len y a Miku no les quedó de otra que escoger la verdad… los retos a esas alturas eran demasiado… pervertidos; muy pronto los demás ya tenían la pregunta perfecta para ellos.

–Respondan! Sienten algo el uno por el otro? – les preguntó Meiko con un tono muy atemorizante, lo que asustó mucho a la pareja.

–Reto! – respondió Miku en seguida después de oír la pregunta, no era capaz de confesarse en esas circunstancias…

–Miku? – preguntó Len confundido… el estaba dispuesto a responder la pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por Miku.

–Bien comencemos con algo suave para ustedes, beban el sake y después Miku tú debes sacar la galleta de la boca de Len – Dijo Mikuo (estaba tan ebrio que había perdido los celos por su hermana completamente) y en seguida la cara de los dos chicos se tornaron completamente rojas. No les quedaba de otra que cumplir, así que a duras penas bebieron el sake y luego Len puso la galleta en su boca, mientras que Miku se acercaba lentamente a sacar la pequeña galleta de la boca de Len… hasta que cuando le verde-aqua llegó a su objetivo los dos se notaban muy nerviosos, sus labios se rosaban, y ese momento fue capturado por la cámara. Cuando se separaron procedieron a seguir con el juego… la botella giró y se detuvo de nuevo en frente de Len y Miku.

–Saben? Esto del "Verdad o Reto" no está funcionando! Mejor que sea solo "reto" – pidió Rin y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos la pareja del rubio con la verde-aqua, pero nadie los escuchó… así que ahora solo cumplirían retos…

–Subamos de nivel! Ahora beban sake y Len muerde los labios de Miku! – Gritó Meiko.

–Q..que? – preguntó Miku muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

–No le dejes marcas Len! – decía Mikuo riéndose mientras jugueteaba con Rin.

–Lo..lo siento Miku – se disculpó Len…

–E..está bien – respondió Miku, los dos bebieron sake y Len lentamente se aproximo a morder los labios de Miku gentilmente, no quería hacerle daño… Después de eso, se notaba a kilómetros que ya habían caído bajo los efectos del alcohol que había en sus cuerpos. Ahora todos los Vocaloids que se encontraban ahí estaban ebrios! Hicieron girar la botella una vez más…

–Tercera vez consecutiva! Ahora rompamos el hielo y bésense Len y Miku! – dijo Gakupo.

–Un momento! Sigan sin nosotros… Meiko y yo debemos ir a la habitación a… hablar de algunas cosas – dijo Kaito sonrojado y ebrio… seguramente harían algo más que solo hablar en la habitación.

–Está bien, Gakupo y yo debemos ir a bañarnos verdad? – preguntó Luka con una mirada sumamente pervertida.

–Claro! Sigan con el juego ustedes solos chicos! Nos vemos mañana – dijo Gakupo mientras se dirigía con Luka al baño… dejando solos a los ahora ebrios Len y Miku… ya que Rin y Mikuo se habían quedado dormidos (pero en una posición algo extraña).

–Miku Hatsune! Debemos cumplir el desafío! – dijo Len tomando de los hombros a Miku y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–Claro! Len Kagamine – respondió la verde-aqua pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Len y acercándose, hasta que el rubio se apresuró en llegar a los labios de Miku, comenzando así a besarse apasionadamente… de pronto escucharon un "clic" se separaron unos centímetros y vieron que Gakupo los había fotografiado.

–No molestes idiota! – gritó Len molesto, hasta que Gakupo volvió al baño con Luka – en que estábamos? – preguntó Len con una mirada encantadora, lo que provocó que Miku se sonrojara y comenzara a besarlo nuevamente, el correspondió en seguida, solo se separaban para respirar.

–Te Amo Len! – decía Miku cada vez que se separaban.

–Yo también te amo! Hace tiempo quería estar así contigo – respondía Len mientras que los besos pasaban cada vez a mayores niveles… esa fue una noche reveladora y llena de sorpresas.

_A la mañana siguiente alguien por fin comenzaba a dar señales de vida:_

–Um? Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza… M..Miku! – dijo Len muy sorprendido al despertar en el living de la casa, durmiendo en el piso, con la camisa abierta, y abrazando a Miku, quien tenía la blusa algo desabrochada y dejaba a vista su sostén, Len en seguida se sonrojó al verla así… luego levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana con Mikuo sobre el sofá aun en una posición extraña, durmiendo… luego observó a su alrededor, y vio que habían muchas botellas de sake vacías, a demás Kaito, Gakupo, Luka y Meiko no estaban cerca de ahí – Que sucedió anoche! – se preguntaba el rubio algo desesperado… solo recordaba hasta la parte en la que habían entregado los regalos del amigo secreto… de pronto sintió que Miku comenzaba a moverse.

–Q..qué?... quien?... Len-kun! – dijo Miku sorprendida al despertarse en los brazos de Len, en seguida se levantó para evitar a que él viera sus mejillas sonrojadas – P..pero qué? Len por que tu camisa está abierta… porque estábamos en el piso! Que hacen Rin y Mikuo nii-san así! Porque hay tantas botellas de sake vacías? No entiendo nada! me duele la cabeza! – decía Miku muy confundida y conmocionada por la situación.

–M..Miku… tu blusa – dijo Len muy sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

–Eh? – preguntó Miku, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba desabrochada y dejaba a la vista su sostén – L..lo … Lo siento mucho! – se disculpo Miku dándose la vuelta y abotonando nuevamente su blusa, pero sus nervios eran más que evidentes.

–M..Miku, tu recuerdas algo de lo que pasó a noche? – preguntó Len mientras abrochaba su camisa y se paraba del suelo.

–Lo siento, no recuerdo nada Len-kun… solo hasta la parte en la que intercambiamos los regalos… es difícil recordar con ésta jaquea – respondió Miku.

–Yo también solo recuerdo hasta esa parte… donde están los demás? – preguntó Len.

–Oh! La cámara de Meiko está en el suelo – dijo Miku e instintivamente se dirigió a recogerla… la prendió, y comenzó a revisar las fotos… su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja por ver esas impactantes escenas… hasta que llegó a las fotos donde ella aparecía con Len… en seguida comenzó a temblar, lo cual llamó la atención del chico.

–Miku sucede algo? Estas bien? Que hay en la cámara… déjame ver – pidió Len pero Miku en seguida escondió la cámara tras su espalda y negándose con la cabeza – Miku déjame ver no puede ser tan malo – repetía Len pero Miku seguía negándose con la cabeza, a Len no le quedo de otra que acercarse a Miku y arrebatarle la cámara de las manos, ella se resistía, pero llegó un momento en el cual los dos perdieron el equilibrio por el forcejeo, y juntos cayeron al suelo junto con la cámara, que quedó en tal posición que Len pudo ver la imagen que al parecer había puesto nerviosa a Miku… en seguida él se sonrojó… se paró, y ayudó a Miku a levantarse, tomó la cámara y comenzó a ver todas las fotos mientras que la verde-aqua estaba a punto de desmayarse por los nervios – creo que ahora entiendo algo de lo que sucedió a noche – agregó Len con la cabeza agachada.

–Yo lo siento mucho Len-kun! no sé cómo fue que pasó lo que aparece en esa fotografía pero de verdad que lo siento mu… – pero la chica no alcanzó a terminar su oración porque rápidamente fue apoyada contra la pared por Len.

–Lo sientes mucho Miku?... p..porque yo no… tal vez ahora no recuerde lo que sucedió a noche, pero estas fotos me hacen muy feliz… Miku, voltea el Dije de la cadena que te di anoche – dijo Len mientras tenía a Miku contra la pared… ella estaba muy sonrojada, y en seguida dirigió su mano a su cuello para voltear el Dije y ver qué era lo que decía…

–"Te Amo Miku" – Leyó la verde-aqua muy sorprendida.

–Si – respondió Len sonriendo – Te Amo Miku… no tenía el valor de decírtelo directamente, así que pensé que esa sería la mejor manera – dijo Len sonrojado mirando a Miku directamente a los ojos…

–Len…– dijo Miku en un suspiro, para después acercarse a los labios del chico, besándolo apasionadamente… él en seguida correspondió ese beso.

–Eso es un "yo también?" – preguntó el rubio.

–Claro que si – respondió Miku con una gran sonrisa… los dos se abrazaron, hasta que escucharon un grito y un fuerte golpe que venía de la habitación de Meiko...

–Pervertido! Que haces en mi habitación semidesnudo durmiendo conmigo! – preguntaba furiosa Meiko, después de haber lanzado a Kaito por la puerta.

–Yo me pregunto lo mismo! Y que haces tú en ese estado? Ponte algo de ropa! – reclamaba Kaito desde el suelo, viendo como Meiko solo traía ropa interior… en seguida después se escucho un grito desde el baño, y de ahí salió Luka corriendo con la cara completamente roja, y usando solo una toalla…

–Luka espera! – decía Gakupo quien estaba desnudo y sangrando de la nariz, y al estar mojado se refaló, de modo que terminó cayendo por las escaleras, llegando al living donde se encontraban Len y Miku..

–Miku no mires! – dijo Len tapando los ojos de ella – Gakupo! No seas tan descuidado! En esta casa hay chicas ponte algo! – gritaba Len quien no quitaba las manos de los ojos de Miku… pero se notaba que Gakupo estaba atontado por la violenta caída, así que a Len no le quedó de otra que dejar a Miku mirando hacia otro lado mientras que él sacaba una de las cortinas para colocarla sobre Gakupo – bien Miku ya puedes mirar…

–Gracias al cielo! – decía con alivio Miku mientras que caminaba hacia Len y se tomaban las manos… de pronto miraron hacia sus espaldas y notaron que sus hermanos estaban despertando poco a poco… Rin y Mikuo abrían sus ojos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, hasta que los abrieron por completo y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos para después reaccionar muy nerviosos.

–R…R…Rin? – preguntó Mikuo sonrojado, y al moverse tan bruscamente cayó al suelo…

–M..Mikuo… estas bien?... porque estábamos?… – intentaba preguntar Rin pero sus nervios no la dejaban…

–Yo… no lo sé… solo… – intentaba también de explicar Mikuo pero al voltear vio algo que llamo su atención – Hey Miku! Porque estas abrazando a Len? Porque hay por todas partes botellas de sake vacías? Que sucedió a noche? – preguntaba Mikuo quien no entendía absolutamente nada…

–Ah, sí hermano… no creo que ninguno de nosotros recuerde algo, pero estas fotos son pruebas más que suficientes como para hacernos una idea – dijo Miku lanzándole la cámara para que pudiera ver las fotos.

–Yo también quiero ver! – dijo Rin acercándose a Mikuo para poder ver las fotos, ellos dos se reían al ver las fotos de Kaito y Meiko… eso, hasta llegar a una en la cual estaban los dos, y no era solo una, eran varias... en seguida se miraron y se sonrojaron… prefirieron no hablarse y seguir viendo las fotos… hasta llegar a ver las de Luka y Gakupo, y también las de Len y Miku…

–Está bien… ahora… QUE ALGUIEN EXPLIQUE PORQUÉ Y COMO LLEGARON A HACER ESTO! – dijo Mikuo furioso después de haber visto las fotografías de su hermana.

–Nosotros no fuimos los únicos, Mikuo hay varias fotografías tuyas con Rin besándose – dijo Len con una sonrisa burlona.

–E..eso es porque a mí me gusta Rin! – respondió Mikuo, abrazando a Rin.

–M..Mikuo? – preguntó Rin confundida pero muy feliz – tu también me gustas! – agregó la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo.

–Es mejor que los dejemos solos – dijo Miku.

–Si tienes razón – asintió Len, mientras que se alejaba de ahí con Miku, en busca de algo para el dolor de cabeza – confirmado, no volveré a beber sake jamás! Y a demás que… – agregó Len mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

–Tampoco yo… a demás qué? – preguntó Miku.

–A demás que… después de que hagamos algo como lo de anoche quiero recordarlo, para siempre, Te Amo – Respondió Len sonrojado, sin ser capaz de mirar a Miku a los ojos…

–Pienso lo mismo Len… yo también te amo! – dijo Miku, y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor San Valentín en todas sus vidas… tal vez no lo recordaban, pero las fotos que habían eran una prueba más que suficiente para estar seguro de que ellos habían disfrutado al máximo esa noche…

**Fin.**

_OwO eso fue todo xDD ojalá les haya gustado ._


End file.
